One Love
by bellalush
Summary: I'm so sorry. I won't be continuing this story. I'm so sorry. My friend told me that someone else had a story like this and I don't want to copy it. I'm currently writing a new story. It will be up in the next few days.
1. First Day At Ridgeway

**This is a little different, because in this story Bella is not a klutz. **

**She's very athletic, and outgoing.**

* * *

"Bella sweetie, call as soon as you land okay? Everything's already arranged. A driver will meet you at the airport, then drive you to Ridgeway. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." My mom, Renee said for the millionth time, before handing me my ticket.

"Yes mom. I'm sure I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure her.

She handed me my ticket, and gave me what seemed to be the longest hug in the entire world. I waved her good-bye, then walked to the metal detectors. They let me free after checking me, and I walked toward my gate. I sat until they called me to board. My seat was in first class. I felt kind of embarrassed that I was the only one sitting in first class. After I had a drink, then I fell asleep.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I heard a voice say. My bags were in the chair next to me. I stood up and realized I was the last one to leave the plane.

I walked off the plane silently and followed a crowd to baggage. As my mom said there was a driver holding up a sign that said Bella. I walked over to him and he kindly took my bags, while I went to get the others. It went really quick, my bags were the first to come out. I grabbed them, then the driver took me to the car. I wondered what the students at Ridgeway would think of me. Arriving in an expensive looking car. The last thing I needed was everyone thinking that I was some sort of rich spoiled snobby princess. We arrived at school about an hour and a half later. I reached into my bag and searched around for my schedule and handbook. I was in the East Dorm, room 119. I walked around campus looking for the east dorm, and when I found it, I walked into the building looking at the numbers on the door. Girls were standing in the halls were just staring at me and giggling. As if they have never seen a new student before. A girl with short brown hair walked up to me and said, "Hi. You must be new. I'm Carly. Do you need some help?"

"I could sure use some," I said as I handed her my slip with my room number on it. She stared at it for a while, and then looked up at me and said, "This room is on the top floor. If you take the elevator at the end of the hall over there," she pointed, "just press the button that says top floor. It will take you up there. And then it won't be hard to find the room. There are only two rooms up there."

"Thanks." I said kindly.

So I followed her instructions and went to the elevator. I stared at the buttons. There were a lot of buttons. I quickly pressed the one that said top floor. The elevator moved upward slowly. When it reached the top floor, it opened and I walked out into the hall. As carly said, there were only two rooms, right across the hall from each other. I looked at the doors. Very fancy, much fancier than the one's I saw downstairs. I knocked on the door, and a girl opened it. She looked very eager.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate. I'm Alice," she extended her hand. I shook it.

I looked around the room and I was surprised. The room was bigger than the others and there was a balcony!

"So, what's your name?" she asked as she sat down.

"Oh, I'm Isabella. But you can call me bella." I said politely.

"I like that name. You can put your suitcases over there," she pointed to an empty corner.

I walked over there and tripped. That's really rare. I'm usually not such a klutz. Only when I'm nervous. Alice rushed over and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking very concerned.

"Yeah."

"I want to introduce you to some people. Then we'll unpack your suitcases, okay?" she said as the helped me over to her bed. Then she walked over to the door and opened it. A group of very good-looking people walked in.

"This is Rosalie, she's my best friend and sister. She also lives across the hall from us," she said pointing to a girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was stunning. Talk about model material.

"This is Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin." She said as a boy walked up to me with his hand extended. I shook it, and he was very eager. He and Rosalie looked a lot alike. With his blond hair, blue eyes.

"This is Emmet. You will love him, he's so funny." A muscular boy looked at me with a smile.

"I have another brother, but he doesn't really hang out with us. He's too cool or something," She said smiling. "Oh and just so you know, we can act pretty lovey-dovey sometimes. We're dating. " She noticed the confused look on my face so she explained, "We were all adopted. Rosalie is dating Emmet. And I'm dating Jasper."

"That's nice," I said. Even though I still didn't understand. After a while the guys left, and us girls started unpacking. I was really overwhelmed. Alice and Rosalie had walk-in closets, bigger rooms, and a balcony. I was curious so I casually asked, "I was wondering. How come your rooms are so much better than all the other rooms?"

Rosalie and alice giggled and then alice politely said, "It's a special arrangement for us. Our Mom and Dad are big donators to this school. The school loves them so much, we kind of get special treatment. But that's only the rooms. Most of the teachers in school hate us, and some of the students. We don't mind actually. We're kind of our own clique. We have many friends, but kind of just hang out with us."

I nodded, trying to understand. They explained the school and everything. I now knew how to school worked, who to avoid, where to go if I ever have a problem, and all the other stuff. It was getting late, so Rosalie went back to her room, and me and Alice got ready for bed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**It's not very interesting, because I wasn't sure what I really wanted to write. **

**But now, I'm pretty sure. **

**I would love to read your reviews, because the more I get, the faster I'll type up the new chapter.**

**Oh and I would love it if you guys gave me some ideas on what you want to happen next,**

**Thanks!**


	2. Beautiful Music

"Bella, get up!" Alice said in her usual chirpy voice.

I had such a good sleep last night. I had a dream, but I don't remember what it was about at all. It just made me really happy. I opened my eyes, and saw Alice standing there. She seemed in a hurry to get somewhere.

"What Alice?" I tried to sound as awake as I could.

"We have an hour until the assembly. It's mandatory. We always have these. It's mainly for the freshman, but Mr. Howard always makes everyone attend." Alice replied still smiling.

She quickly pulled me out of bed, and took me to the bathroom. She pushed me in there and said, "Bella, take a shower. Your towel is purple and green, it's hanging on the shower door. I'll pick out an outfit for you. Then I'll have Rosalie come over and we'll do your make-up."

I didn't understand why Alice had to do my make-up. It was just an assembly. Not like the prom or anything. But I didn't argue, because I knew Alice would win. I took a shower. I waited a while, for the water to heat up. Then I got in. I spent about 10-15 minutes in there. When I got out, Alice was in the closet with Rosalie picking out my outfit. I sat down on a beanbag and waited. After about 10 minutes of arguing, they finally decided on a pair of stonewashed capris, and a blue shirt with a brown hoodie. I grabbed it and then went to the bathroom to change. When I got out, Rosalie pulled me over to a desk. It had a mirror, a bunch of make-up, and some hair tools.

"Bella, Alice is going to do your hair. I'm going to do your make-up. We have less than half an hour to finish. So just work with us here, okay?" Rosalie said as I sat down.

I just nodded and then they started. It seemed like an eternity. But it really was 15 minutes. I turned around and looked in the mirror. My hair was straightened with 2 simple curls in the front. My make-up looked simple, and it matched my skin tone perfectly. I just stared in awe that it was actually me that I was looking at.

"I….I…I look good." I managed to say. I was still slightly in shock.

"Your welcome." Alice replied.

"But why? It's just an assembly right?" I asked curious. I was dressed pretty casual. But my hair was out there. My hair looked prom worthy.

"Yeah. It's just an assembly. But you want to make a good first impression on the students of Ridgeway Academy." Rosalie said.

"I already did. I arrived yesterday in a very fancy car." I said without looking at either of them. I was touching my curls.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're dressed fine. You look beautiful. Let's just go. Emmet and Jasper are waiting." Rosalie said again.

Then we walked with linked arms to the elevator. When we got out, we were still linked and then we got outside. Alice gave Jasper a hug, and then Jasper kissed her. Rosalie walked over to Emmet, and kissed him. Then they said Hi to me, then we walked towards the auditorium.

As we walked in, I heard the most beautiful music. It made my heart flutter. I quickly turned to Alice and asked her, "Who's playing that wonderful music?"

She took my hand and led me to a seat. The row had 5 seats, just enough for all of us. We sat down, then Alice said, "That's Edward, my brother."

Rosalie was listening and then added, "Bella, don't get us wrong. We love him. He just doesn't hang out with us."

Then Jasper said, "We don't like him. That's because we just don't like the way he treats girls or the way he shows off. He goes out with girls all the time. He thinks of it as hanging out. He's never had a girlfriend before. I think he's just afraid of commitment."

Emmet nodded and added, "He's showing off his sensitive side to the girls. He is the captain of the basketball team, and student council president. Girls are all in love with him. He just thinks very greatly of himself. He isn't a player if that's what you're inferring. He's really nice, but he has a big head."

Then the assembly started. The beautiful music stopped. The principal came up and talked, on and on for hours. After about 3 hours, the assembly ended. We all walked out.

The rest of the day, we hung out and ate food up in Rosalie's room. When it was 9:00, we all went back to our dorms. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, then went to sleep. That night, I dreamt of the beautiful music. I was standing in the middle of nowhere. And everything was black. I heard the beautiful and followed. I ran around and around and around but I never found it. When I was really close to it, I woke up. It was 7 a.m., and Alice was taking a shower. School started in an hour. While I was waiting for Alice to get out, I went to the closet and picked something out. All my clothes were mixed in with Alice's. Then I saw two mannequins. They had outfits on them. One had a yellow tank top over a pink shirt with a pair of jeans. The other had a white shirt, and a sleeveless blouse with a flower pattern on it. I looked up and saw that each of the mannequins had names. Bella and Alice. I took the clothes off my mannequin, and walked over to the bathroom door. Alice got out a few minutes later and I got in. I took 10 minutes for the shower, and 5 minutes for waiting. I put on my clothes, and then walked over to the desk.

"Bella, I'm going to straighten your hair, and then tie it up with a bow. Is that okay?" Alice asked as I sat down.

"Sure." I replied.

Then Alice got to work. She was already done. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with blue bow. She tied up my hair with a yellow bow.

"There. Now we're matching. Blue and yellow, school colors. Now come on, we should get to class." Alice said with a smile on her face.

We walked off to class after meeting with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet. Rosalie looked stunning as always. There was something about all of them. They looked amazing without even trying.

* * *

**I'm kind of disappointed.**

**Alot of people read my last chapter.**

**I barely got any reviews though.**

**Anyway, what'd you think of this chapter?**

**This story is coming to me really easily. **

**Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Dazzling Smile and A Bad Nose Job

I opened the doors of the school and walked in. It was a lot bigger than I had imagined. Luckily, my 1st period was somewhere nearby. There was only 5 minutes left to get to class. So I hurried. The classrooms weren't really what I expected. They were a lot bigger then they were back home. Then again, everything was bigger. There were windows in the classroom, but they were all closed. The blinds were shut. So the classroom looked really dark. I took a seat in the middle of the room. I stared at the board. It said "Hello". All around the room were posters talking about plain old boring math. I hated math, because I was never a big fan of equations and such. So, I really wasn't listening during math. I was just doodling in my notebook. When the bell rang, I rushed out of class.

I had literature next. I don't know what people here called it. But that's what I call it. As I walked in, the teacher told me to take a seat in the back. I did as I was told. I sat down, and looked through the literature book. I tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at me. This was even worse then when I walked into the dorms my first day. I heard whispering and giggling as I walked through the halls. Girls glared at me and I didn't even know why. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen walking towards me. When he talked to me, I just looked down.

"Hi." Edward said smiling at me. I didn't say anything right away, because I was making a note in my mind. I told myself that if I heard a velvet voice, it would be his.

I looked up and said, "Hi."

He was perfect. He looked really good, just like his siblings, but there was a charm to him. He smelled good too. He was really close to me, as if showing off his perfectness. He set his hands down on my desk, and took the seat in front of me.

"So… what's your name?" he said again in his sweet velvet voice.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said blushing. I shouldn't be blushing. I don't like him. I can't like him. Big show-off.

"Edward Cullen." He said with his dazzling smile.

"So how's your first day here at Ridgeway?" He asked me casually while playing with my pencil holder.

"Well, I've only had 2 classes so far. But I could say it's been okay." I said blushing again. I really need to control my blushing.

The bell suddenly rang, and he got up.

"See you after class Bella Swan." He said with a crooked smile.

I was sitting in my chair, trying to not get bored. But that was not possible. When the bell rang, I was so glad. I got up and headed toward the door. I was the last one out, but when I reached the door Edward Cullen was standing there blocking the doorway. As politely as I could, I said, "Do you mind?"

He just stood there smiling and said, "Oh no. Go ahead, I'll see you later."

* * *

I sighed as I walked out. Only two more classes, and then it was lunch. I headed over to the gym, which was my next class. We were running today. I thought running was okay, but a lot of the girls complained. The teacher led us out to the track. It was outside, and the sun was really shining. I just ran like I always did, passing all the girls and even some guys. When we stopped for the day, a boy came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Jacob." He said reaching out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

"So you're the new girl?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're a lot better than the other girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're more athletic."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, I'll see you around."

I said bye to him, then went to the locker room. I changed quickly and walked to my next class. It was boring; I didn't even remember what class it was. When the bell rang I walked to the cafeteria. That's when I saw that there was no lunchroom. It was a place to eat, but there were a bunch of different stores, with different food. There was food from all over the world.

"Bella!" I looked all around the lunchroom looking for Alice, and then I saw her. She was standing on the table waving her arms. I walked over there laughing. I took a seat next to Rosalie in the middle.

"Hey Bella." They all said in unison.

The table had two trays of food. There was a lot of food. Jasper caught me staring at it and said, "We all share. Each day one of us buys 2 trays of food, then we all eat it."

I nodded my head and laughed.

"So Bella, how are things so far?" Alice asked after eating some sushi.

"Well math is boring, and I have literature with Edward. It was interesting. Gym was okay. I met this guy named Jacob. Last period was pretty boring." I said.

They all burst out laughing. I was confused. Did I say something funny?

"Why are we laughing?" I asked casually after they settled down.

"Jacob...Black...he's...he's...a...a...loser!" Alice managed to say between laughs.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"He thinks he's sooo cool. He's a real loser. All the new girls fall for him. I almost did when I first got here. He's a senior. Don't fall for him." Rosalie said after she got through smacking Emmet.

"Really? He seemed nice." I said defending him.

"Bella, don't fall for him. He's yucky. He's a player. He's worse than Edward." Jasper said really calmly.

"Okay." I said. I ate some chips, then I looked up. That's when I saw a tall, skinny, blonde walk towards me.

"Hello losers, new girl." She said casually.

"Hi blonde, blonde, and blonder." I quickly said back.

"So losers, you never let anyone into your group. How come this loser is an exception?" She sneered back.

"For your information, she's my roommate. And if anyone is a loser here, that would be you and your blondes." Alice snapped back.

"So if I was your roommate, then you'd include me in your group?" She said looking at her nails.

"No. She's in our group cause she's cool. You're just stuck-up and snobby." Jasper said back.

"Well, she's probably paying you a fortune to hang out with her." One of Lauren's posse said.

"You probably paid a fortune for that nose job of yours. It doesn't even look real. It's fake, just like you." I snapped back.

Lauren turned red, and stomped off. I was then high-5-ing the people around me.

"Very nicely done Bella." Rosalie said smiling.

We laughed so hard, that Emmet had milk coming out his nose. Rosalie got up and smacked Emmet.

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper said, "that's a daily thing."

I just laughed.

"Hello. I see your all enjoying yourselves." a velvet voice came from behind me. It made me jump slightly. We all turned around to see Edward Cullen smiling his brilliant smile.

**I'm really bored. So I decided to type up some extra chapters. **

**I'm really starting to get confused though.**

**I know what I want to happen.**

**But I don't know how I want to put it.**

**So keep reviewing, I love reading them.**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay.**

**I'm like extremely sorry.**

**I haven't been updating in such a long time.**

**Trust me, I have my reasons.**

**I really don't know what I want to happen next.**

**And it's summer, and I have so many things to do.**

**I am currently working on the next chapter, but I don't think it will be up untill July or so.**

**I'm going on vacation soon, and I'll be gone for 2 weeks.**

**So just hang tight.**

**Again, I'm truly sorry for the wait.**


End file.
